The Dancing Chipmunks
The Dancing Chipmunks Transcript. Blaze: Woo-hoo! AJ: Yeah Hah. Blaze: Nice Driving AJ! AJ: Blaze, look! It's those Chipmunks. They're singing a song! Blaze: And They Sure Love Dancing. AJ: I Wonder What They're Singing. Blaze: I think they're singing a Christmas song about chipmunks. What kind of Christmas song is this? *Viewer responses Christmas Don't Be Late.* Blaze: Christmas Don't Be Late. Yeah! Chipmunk Number 2: Hey Look! It's Some New Friends. Blaze: Hello, Chipmunks. I'm Blaze, and this is my best buddy, AJ. AJ: Nice To Meet You. Chipmunk Number 1: Nice To Meet You Too We Are The Chipmunks And We Sing Song Like This One. Chipmunks: Ra Ra Ah Ah Ah Roma- Roma-Ma Gaga Ohh La La Want Your Bad Romance. Blaze Oh I Know This Is Song It's Bad Romance By Lady Gaga Chipmunk Number 3 Here's Another One Chipmunks If you can see I'm The One Who understands what you Been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me you belong with me Blaze I Know What It's Is Its You belong with me By Taylor Swift Chipmunk 2 Great Guessing Old Town Road Plays AJ Uh Oh Crusher Is Stealing All Of The Celebrities Pop Music To Old Town Road Blaze We Got a hurry before it becomes massive chaos AJ Give Me Some Speed Then The Song We're On Our Way Plays Song Ends Pickle Crusher what are you doing Crusher I'm Just Listening to My favorite Song Is None other Than Old Town Road Laughing And I'm Going To Delete all of the pop songs And replace it With All Old Town Roads Laughing Pickle Why don't you choose my favorite song Hit It The Song Stop In The Name Of Love Plays Crusher Wait a minute That's not a good song This song is Uh Oh Screaming Now I Get It Later With Blaze AJ And The Chipmunks Blaze: Looks like another song is playing in the background. Yet I don't know what it is. Well what type of lyrics is it showing in that type of song? Do you know? Viewer Response Stop In The Name Of Love Blaze Stop In The Name Of Love That's It AJ And Its Looks Like Pickle is listening to it Blaze Coincidence I think not AJ Oh Look There Are 2 Microphones In The Axle City Garage Chipmunk Number 1 I can't answer that Chipmunk Number 3 Will just have to wait and see Blaze Let's Go Check It Out AJ So That's Who Was Putting The Microphones the whole time Gabby Hey Guys Hey Chipmunks Blaze Hey Gabby AJ Wow Nice Microphones Gabby Thanks I Manufactured Them Myself So You probably Wondering how I did it Because I Build them With The Pacific tools That were needed So I Need 3 Microphones for the chipmunk Blaze I Guess you can say It's a squeaky situation Everyone Laughed Blaze So Will need 3 Microphones For each Individual Gabby As you can see I build up microphones However, I am not sure how many is made. These are how many I have built. Is this 3 microphones? Viewer Response No Gabby No That's only 2 microphones Chipmunk Number 3 I got one more Blaze Now Do We Have 3 Microphones Viewer Response Yes Blaze Yes We have exactly 3 microphones AJ All Right Now We Can Go Save Crusher So we can pick a song for the chipmunks Blaze Come On Chipmunks Let's Go Gabby Good Luck Then The New Song Microphones Plays Song Ends Later With Pickle And Crusher The Song No Place I Rather Be Plays Crusher Whoo I Love This Song Pickle Hey Crusher What are you listening to now Crusher I'm Just Listening to my second song It's Called No Place I Rather Be Pickle Oh That's Nice How about a song that you never seen before Hit It Then The Song From Flashdance Crusher Wait a minute This Song For all of the ages pickle Uh Oh Screaming Yuck Later With Blaze AJ And The Chipmunks Blaze Hubcaps I hear another song playing in the background Which song is it Viewer Response What A Feeling Blaze What A Feeling Yeah AJ But How are we ever going to Get Crusher Getting Two Song At the same time We can turn blaze into a radio a radio It's a music player That Help Turn the buttons on and off Blaze Come On Let's Turn me into a radio First I'll need the plugs for this Plugs are rechargers That Can Make Any electronica Full To Make Full Say Full It Up Full It Up Next I need a desk for it CDs can help Play a songs In High quality To Make The CD Play Say Play Play And Finally Will need buttons for the volume To Make Volume Say Volume Verifiy Volume Verifiy All Right I'm A Radio Player Mmmonster Machine AJ All Right Everyone How About We Play Musical chairs Chipmunks Hooray The Musical chairs plays Later After musical chairs Blaze AJ And Chipmunks Hooray You hoo All Right Blaze That Was A Fun Game Now There's only one thing To Save Crusher Super Fast Time For Blazing Speed Chipmunks Wow Let's do it Blaze To Give Us Blazing Speed Say Let's Blaze Blaze AJ And The Chipmunks Let's Blaze All Cheering Later With Pickle And Crusher Old Town Road Appears Crusher Oh Yeah Oh Yeah Oh Yeah Blazes Horn Appears Crusher Oh that can't be Blaze Blaze Whoooo AJ Yeahhhh Blaze Crusher These are our songs Blaze Now chipmunks who wants to party Chipmunks I am I am I am Blaze Well then let's party Then The Song We Are Family Plays Crusher No way I'm not listening to that Uh Oh Screaming Here we go again Episode Ends